This invention is concerned with a so-called retractable writing instrument that is to say an instrument having a housing with a writing point which is shiftable relative to the housing together with a connected ink reservoir between a projected, writing position, and a retracted inoperative position. The invention is particularly, but not necessarily exclusively concerned with a ballpoint pen. Conventional ballpoint pens are of generally rod-shape and are usually provided with a clip on the body part by which the pen may be held securely in a pocket. Because known pens are long, they are relatively cumbersome and cannot, without inconvenience, be carried in a pocket since, of course, the material forming the pocket tends to follow the movements of the wearer of the garment and of course this movement is restricted by the pen.
In is an object of the present invention to provide a writing instrument of the so-called retractable type which is very much more convenient to carry than the known rod-like pen.